


Mess

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: How does he get into this mess?
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Peter didn’t understand that sleeping with the god could lead to problems, not that anyone has ever said to him that being used by two gods for 24 hours would lead to this. Tony was naturally upset when he was told what was wrong with his adoptive son Thor tried to explain it but that just seems to make the Billionaire more pissed off. So Loki had tried and while his words were more tactful it did nothing to tame Tony’s anger.

While Peter stared at the screen where he could see two blobs growing inside of him, while there was shouting and threats Peter was zoned out as he looked at the blobs before something hit the screen causing the image to disappear. Turning his head Peter looked at Steve and Bucky holding Tony back while Thor was holding a bleeding nose and Loki was stood there looking a little startled and amused that Thor was bleeding. “Hey,” Peter said, his voice barely coming out as a horsed whisper. Everyone seemed too engrossed with screaming with each other “Hey guys!” He tried a little louder but still got nothing, in the end, he sighed running his fingers through his hair he put on his web slingers and pointed it at the group. 

It suddenly becomes quiet and the teen let out another tired sigh as he looked up at them “Okay now that I have your attention can someone explain to me how a guy from Earth can get pregnant?” Peter asked they all open their mouths and Peter held up his hands and they all become quiet again. “Thor?” Peter asked  
“I am known on Midgard as a fertility god and I can get....” He suddenly stopped when webbing covered his mouth.  
“HA!” Tony laughed as he looked at Thor “Good job...” Peter turned to him and did the same thing leaving the man to mumble his angered respond.  
“Loki can you explain it to me or do I have to get Doctor Strange here?” He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Loki thought for a moment what to say without getting his mouth sealed, he has already had one bad memory of that he did not need this.  
“We were trapped in a temple, which was once made by Frost giants back on Jotunheim it was known that they would collect what they called Maidens untouched men and woman. I am guessing at the point they had come to Midgard and set up home and collected Maidens. The wards around the door would stop any untouched Maiden from leaving until they have been…flowered?” He looked at Peter as if he was asking if that was a word.  
“Deflowered.” The teen groaned  
“Well we know the wards still held they would not let you pass, we used oils that haven’t been used in a thousand years that day. I believed that is what caused us to behave the way we did and if they were the same kind of oils from Jotunheim then they were created to help the Maidens to be able to bare their children.” 

Peter frowns and rubs his eyes again feeling a headache start before rolling his shoulders. “What a load of horse shit.” Clint suddenly says, Peter frowns as he watches the archer walk into the room “I’ve never heard anything so full of crap in my life.”  
“You got a better idea?” Peter asked with a scowl, the man stared at 19 years old and then looked up at the people pinned to the wall and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
“Ummm it depends if you will pin me to the wall.”  
“You like heights,” Peter tells him with a dull stare making the man take a step back.  
“Well you were bitten by a radioactive spider and it changed your body so... could it all have.... you know made you... make it possible for you too. Oh, fuck since when do I have to pussyfoot around you, it did something to your body meaning these two could knock you up because of they aliens. There I said it.” The others looked at each other then back at Peter.  
“Yeah, you said it.” The teen mumbled as he held out his hand and sent Clint flying face-first into the wall.  
“Ouch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had left the group stuck to the wall, his head was hurting and he just wanted time to think so he slinked away leaving them hanging. It wouldn’t take long for the webbing to dissolve freeing them in the meantime he just needs to think. He is 19 years old and carrying two babies from two gods, he signed as he pulled on his jumper and crawled onto the bed and drop-down curling up hugging a pillow as he felt tired.

When Tony went looking for him he had found Peter curled up asleep on his bed, his frown faded as he stared at his son. He moved over to the bed and sits down Peter wrinkled his nose and rolled over and hummed as he felt someone run his fingers through his hair. “Hey, kid.” Tony whimpered, Peter, open his eyes and looked up at him blinking through his sleepiness. “How are you feeling?” He whispered.   
“Tired.” Peter mumbled “Sorry for webbing you just need everyone to be quiet.” He tells him as he rubbed his eyes.   
“It’s fine.” He tells him as Peter sits up.  
“I’m sorry for the mess I caused.” He whispered  
“Don’t be sorry yes it’s a mess but it’s not the end of the world, whatever you want to do kid I’m here for you. You know that right?” He asked softly as he reached out and pulled him in for a hug and kisses the top of his head. “I’m going to order pizza you hungry?” Just as he asked he heard Peter’s stomach rumble.   
“Ask a silly question...”  
“I know I know I get a silly answer.” Tony chuckled as he stood up “Come on pup.” Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked up at him.   
“Pup?” Tony just grinned at him as he left the room. 

When they reach the living room Thor was busy boasting how he hadn’t lost his ability to breed. Peter looked up at to Tony who had his hands balled into fists “Go ahead, Pete.” The teen held up his hand and webs covered Thor’s mouth once again, the god looked at them and waved at his mouth.   
“Have some tact!” Loki hissed as he slaps his chest, he turns to look at Peter and stood there with a small smile. “Sorry, it’s normally for the alpha male on Asgard boast about how good their seed is,” Loki tells them, Peter's cheeks turned red as he bites his bottom lip and looks up at the pair.   
“Okay, I think we need some rules, staring with Thor telling everyone how he got me pregnant.” Peter sighed; Thor made a nose making Peter stare at him with a slight from. “You can’t tell everyone, Thor, a man getting pregnant is the strangest thing to people on Earth I don’t want to be in the news...again. I hate that people know my secret I don’t want them to know about this, I don’t want the stress of being followed people trying to kill me because they think I am freak and I don’t want our children to feel that way either!” Peter tells him.

The room becomes quiet all eyes were now on Peter who realised that he said more than he wanted to. He looked down at the ground wishing he could go back moments before and just pretended to stay asleep when Tony walked in. “Who tried to kill you?” Nat asked  
“You not a freak Peter.” Tony tells him “And neither are my grandkids.” He said, Peter looked up at him with teary eyes and warped his arms around his adoptive father.   
“Thank you.” He whimpered, Loki stood close by Peter and put his hand on his shoulder getting the teen to look at him,   
“Nothing will happen to you or our children.” Loki smiled softly at him as Peter hugs him and using his webbing Peter hit Thor in the chest and then pulled him for a hug. Tony watched for a moment and saw when Thor looked at him and the man raised an eyebrow.  
“You and I will have to talk about who this and Loki,” Tony mumbled.  
“Who tried to kill Peter?” Nat asked again as knelt on the sofa looking at the group.   
“I will send you the list later,” Tony tells her with a wink.


End file.
